A Female Rurouni
by The Moon's Darkerside
Summary: In the 11th year of Meiji a female rurouni travels to fight her teacher's first student. Michelle:"Here I come Hitokiri, well see who's the best! Of the Hiten Mitsurugiryu and I will win!" Parring have yet 2 be made sorry - - '


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did the he would never have to marry Kaoru.

MD: _**I'm back with my latest (well old) story isn't that right Sano?**_

Sanosuke: _Yeah... By the way you still need to finish Character 3 of The Love of a Vampire._

MD: _**I know I know. But don't for get I made you up before any other story I've made so be happy or else! -**_

Sanosuke:_ yeah, yeah, yeah whatever you say MD._

MD: _**That's what I thought so... Hey were's Kenshin?**_

Sanosuke: _Oh him well... I think he said he had to cook for kaoru? I don't know._

MD:_**--' Damn... - Well any way that you for read my stories for those who read The Love of a Vampire! Now On to the story! Please enjoy -.**_

"_Thoughts"_

" _**Talking"**_

Character 1 The Beginning

Hey, the names Michelle or shell for short. I'm a female rurouni. Well you should know a little about me I look more like my mother than my father. Why, you ask? It is because my mother is from Europe and my father was born right here in good old japan, I get so many people staring at me because I have long blond hair and blue-green eyes oh and I'm a little bit taller then most of the women here. Well any way it's not as good as it was from the last civil battle. We samurai no long have a proper place to go to now a day. People are now using gun. Hun if you ask me what a was we samurai are for but then these gun that are beginning use hell even some of use can go faster than that such as the Battosai. Well I should tell you now that I have two sword one is a sakabato and the other is what I call a moon-crescent shaped sword. So any way I know you're just dieing for me to move on and the real story instead of me tell you whom I am. Well here you go.

I was walking into a new town after I finely complete and passed my teacher in the Hiten Mitsurugiryu style up in the mountains. I was travailing for weeks to find his first student to see if he was truly great. I came upon a restaurant called Beef n' Rice. I looked in my wallet " _Huh I don't have nought money, maybe if I help out?_" Then I saw two men flying out of the restaurant. They got out there swords, I was about to draw my when I saw two more guys coming out form the same restaurant. One guy had long red hair with a cross shape scare on the left cheek. He was wearing a purple/ red yukata top with a white one under neath it and white pants. The other one was taller then the red head he had brown hair spiked up, he was wearing white pants that went 2inches past his knees. His legs and his stomach were raped up with badges, he also had a white coat and on the back it hade the kanji Aku.

Then the red head spoke" _**Please leave in peace**_" The brunet said, " _**Go before I kick the shit out of you**_." The two guys that were thrown out left like little girls running from a bug. I then began to laugh my as off the two just look at me as if I was crazy which I can be if I what to. I then walk up to the two and introduced myself. The guy in white said, " _**I am Sanosuke, Sagara and red here is Kensin, Himura**_." I just froze in place "_That's teacher's frist student!_" " Well I hope we see each other again some time soon" Then I began to walk away when I heard a woman scream from far away. I broke out into a run when I got there I saw a gang of men harassing the woman. I drew out my sakabato and began to attack and took out all down with one strike when Kenshin and Sanosuke came.

**Kenshin & Sanosuke's POV**

We ran after Michelle and wondered why she was running. We saw her stop and draw her sword and attacked them all in one swing, we than looked at each other. Kenshin, "_**Oro?**_" -

Sanosuke,"_** What!**_" 0.0

**My POV**

I look behind and saw Kenshin and Sanosuke the two of them looked so funny when they're confused. I then turned back to the woman " _**Are you okay Ma'am?**_" "Yes, thank you so much!" As she left I looked back "_**See you later lady ! If you need to find me, look out at the east side of the river**_." I left them there at the spot. " _He he, they look like bakas oh well who cares_"

MD:_**Hey it's the end of the character -**_

Kenshin: _Is this one late?_

MD: _**There you are Kenshin, where were you?**_

Kenshin: Well this one went to the market and got you sushi -

MD: _**Yeah! Sushi! **_

Kenshin: Um were's Sano?

MD: _**Mun nu mun un. Mmm that's good sushi! Oh and Sano is some were I think he left to go gamble again!**_

Kenshin: _**Oro? **_

MD: _**Oh well good by for now! And Remember poky is yummy, Oh and so is sushi( Talks on and on about food)**_

Sanosuke: _JA Ne! _


End file.
